Kiko Hoshina
"Why did you save me?! I wanted to die!"' '- Kiko Hoshina '''Kiko Hoshina '''is the younger half-sister of Utau Hoshina and one of Omega's new recruits. She was unwillingly saved from death by Reccke of Natall and escaped to Outpost X shortly afterwards. She harbors a deep hatred of her home world of Cortania, believing that no-one there did anything to ease her suffering as a child. Her main aim is now to bring Cortania to its knees and get revenge for the injustices she suffered. About Kiko is Utau Hoshina's younger half-sister, both sharing the same father. When Kiko's mother dies shortly after she was born, Kiko's father abandoned her also, believing her to be cursed like Utau. Having inherited the disease that killed her mother, Kiko was taken in by a small hospital on the edge of the Cortanian continent, where she was looked after by a kind elderly nurse. However, when her nurse died, Kiko lost the will to live and slipped into a coma. Not expecting her to wake up, the carers in the hospital then began to neglect her, mistaking believing it would speed up her death and end her suffering. After Utau Hoshina acquired kidney failure from being in a year long coma; Dusk's apprentice, Reccke, traveled to the hospital Kiko was being "treated" in on Kera's advise, intending to put Kiko out of her misery. However, Reccke's feelings got the better of her and she ended up rescuing Kiko rather than harvesting her kidneys and blood, killing a carer to get what she needed instead. Reccke managed to revive Kiko on Natall, but Kiko was enraged that she had been taken from the death she had longed for. Her attempts to get revenge on Reccke failed and got her locked in a healing pod, but help came in the form of a nosy Dyron Fienox. After exchanging words, Dyron decided to set the girl free and bring her to Omega, pleased at the prospect of a new ally. Despite thinking that Dyron is a "crazy boy," Kiko does think highly of him, particularly after he told her of his escapades and stood up for him when Eclipse Chaos started to assault him. Kiko has no respect for Eclipse Chaos, and will happily defy his orders if she doesn't like him or if he harm Dyron. Unlike many in the Multi-Universe, Kiko has no fear of either Omega or Chaos, she does however, respect Omega most of the time. She and Utau are unaware that that they are sisters, but Kiko would have no hesitance in destroying her sister at the first chance. Like Utau, however, she has a deep resentment and feelings of rejection after her father abandoned her also. Gallery Kiko.jpg Kiko2.jpg|When she has THIS grin on her face, you know something's about to go wrong Kiko3.jpg|One of her usual tantrums Kiko4.jpg|Kiko realises the awful truth about her father and who she is related to Category:Villains Category:Cortanians Category:OCs Category:Roleplaying Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Eclipse Chaos' followers Category:People who turned against Eclipse Chaos Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters